¿el fin de mi vida? 2
by Carlo Vargas
Summary: desean saber lo que sucedera al finalizar "el fin de mi vida?"... como llego Mittens a la clinica?... en este fic encontraran las respuestas... los chicos enfrentan a un mal mayor y sus vidas correran nuevos peligros en su segunda aventura


Capitulo 1: Damön Armee - génesis.

(**Se traduce "ejercito demonio" ya que el nombre del capitulo esta en alemán**)

Sin P.O.V.

_En un día tranquilo como un día cualquiera los demás en un refugio de animales en la cuidad de Los Ángeles, una joven y hermosa gata, de raza angora blanca y de ojos azules terminada de dar a luz a sus pequeños hijos… al terminar su labor de parto, el veterinario del refugio la llevo a ella y a sus seis recién nacidas y amadas crías a una jaula especial, donde podría cuidarles… los días transcurrían de la mejor forma para la nueva familia, tenia alimento y un hogar donde vivir, se tenían los unos a los otros y eso les bastaba para ser felices, aun cuando el padre no viviera con ellos, eso no parecía arruinar su felicidad, pero una semana luego de ese día en que dio a luz la joven madre… otros tenían planes de arruinar su felicidad._

_Unos kilómetros lejos de Los Ángeles, en un bunker militar localizado en medio del desértico paisaje de Arizona, continuaban los problemas. _

General.- _el encargado de un proyecto genético que se realiza en esta instalación - _cuales son los resultados con los sujetos de prueba - _miraba unos contenedores con un liquido verdoso, en los que se encontraban diversos animales, tanto perros, gatos y algunos lobos._

Doctor.- _un tipo con una bata de científico se acercó a él con una tableta de apuntes - _señor… los resultados no son prometedores… los sujetos están muriendo - _levanto la vista al tubo que tenia en frente viendo a perro cuya piel se desprendía de su cuerpo - _las… mutaciones no son aceptadas.

General.- _golpeo la baranda que separaba el lugar donde estaba y donde se encontraban los tubos - _no podemos permitir mas demoras… busca que ha pasado mal y corrige los errores.

Doctor.- los daños son irreparables… morirán un unas horas - _di un paso atrás, esperando una reacción agresiva por su jefe - _tratare… de buscar las modificaciones adecuadas para las siguientes pruebas…

General.- solo tendremos una oportunidad mas… nos estamos quedando sin fondos y por no dar muestras de progreso, no nos darán mas… esta vez, no podemos permitir errores… envía a buscar los nuevos sujetos de prueba - _ordeno el hombre gritando, muy alterado frente a su nuevo fracaso._

Doctor.- si señor… - _sin perder un segundo de tiempo se retiro a su oficina de trabajo, para buscar los "errores" en los experimentos que en este lugar se realizan._

_Unos minutos después de eso, un grupo del personal salía del bunker en busca de sujetos para los nuevos experimentos… su objetivo eran animales debido a que no permiten los experimentos directamente en humanos… pero no les servía cualquier grupo de animales… ocupan fueran al menos cinco seres de idénticas especies para que las condiciones fueran las mismas para todos, además de ser los mas jóvenes posibles._

_Volviendo al pequeño refugio, la familia conformada por su madre y sus seis hijos dormía tranquilamente… los pequeños críos apenas abrían los ojos y ya buscaban explorar el mundo donde vivían, aun no podían hablar y se comunicaban con su madre con algunos sonidos que producían._

Gata.- _ella era la primera en despertar en todo el refugio, ya que esperaba el regreso de su persona (_**el dueño del refugio**)… _ como todas las mañanas, se estiraba un poco, para luego abrazaba a sus hijos y cariñosamente les lamia su_s _cabezas para despertarles_ - ya es hora de despertar mis amores.

Gatita.- _era la vida imagen de su madre, aun de cachorra podría robar el corazón de los machos, una hermosa y pequeña gata de color blanco y ojos azules - _buenos días mami… - _era la menor de sus hermanos, pero la primera en aprender las cosas… por el momento, era la única que lograba hablar, siendo su voz casi una melodía para quien la escuchara - ¿_como dormiste? - _pregunto moviendo su colita alegre y lamiendo la mejilla de su amada madre._

Gata.- muy emocionada… cuando el veterinario les revise hoy en la tarde, podremos volver todos a casa de nuestra persona - _hablaba con mucha ilusión en sus palabras, dado que quería volver a su hogar con su familia._

Gatita.- ¿Qué es una persona? - _siendo pequeña igualmente le gustaba darle explicación a todo y le daba mucho interés a temas nuevos para su saber._

Gata.- los humanos son amables con nosotros, ellos nos dan una casa, nos alimentan, juegan con nosotros y nos dan su amor… cuando alguno de nosotros es adoptado por un humano, el pasa a ser tu persona… ya que no es una cualquiera… suponiendo que le tomes el mismo afecto que el a ti - _abrazando aun a sus hijos, se recuesta dejándoles alimentarse aun de ella._

Gatita.- vaya… suena genial… ya quiero tener mi propia personaje - _sonriendo se dispone a acompañar a sus hermanos a alimentarse de su madre._

_Unos pocos minutos luego de la breve charla que tuvo la joven madre con su hija, el encargado del refugio y dueño de la gata, entraba al negocio, para empezar sus labores de trabajo... alimentando primeramente a todos los animales que vivían en el refugio._

Dueño.- hola Maylin - _le dijo sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza a la gata - _¿Cómo estas?

Maylin.- _respondió frotando su cabeza a la mano de su persona mientras ronroneaba - _esperando poder volver a casa - _sonreía tiernamente viendo a sus amados hijos. Mientras su persona interpretando la felicidad de su mascota con sus crías, decidió retirarse a terminar sus labores._

_Ya avanzado el día, a mediados de la tarde el veterinario dio su primer revisión a los gatitos, dando la noticia que la madre deseaba, estaban sanos y podrían volver a casa con su persona al terminar el día, algo que hizo que Maylin estuviera mas feliz que de costumbre. Aun que, no esperaba la visita que llegaría al pequeño negocio. Unos minutos antes de que fuese hora de cerrar la pequeña tienda llegaron dos hombres con traje negro al negocio._

Dueño.- buenas tardes… ¿en que puedo ayudarles? - _sonrió amablemente._

Hombres.- _sin responderle ninguno de los dos, empezaron a inspeccionar el negocio en busca de lo que les encargaron - ¿_tienen animales cachorros? - _su voz era seria y un poco ronca._

Dueño.- si… contamos con unos cuantos cachorros… puedo llevarlos para que escojan el que mas le guste - _hablaba tranquilo y amablemente_.

Hombres.- _se acercó al humilde señor amenazantemente - _ocupamos cinco cachorros de una misma camada… mientras mas cachorros sean es mejor.

Dueño.- podría enseñarte unos cuantos… tenemos a los menos diez cachorros, aun que, lamento decirles que casi ninguno es de una misma camada.

_Mientras sucedía la charla entre los tipos y el dueño del negocio, la familia de gatos descansaba en la jaula en que serian trasportados a su hogar, la que se encontraba cerca de la entrada del negocio… _

Gata.- _como era ya hora de marcharse y no podía soportar un minuto mas la emoción de poder estar en casa con sus hijos - _Walter… es hora de regresar a casa - _le llamaba desde el interior, aun que bien sabia ella, su persona solo le escucharía maullar, era suficiente para que fuese con ella._

Walter.- podrían disculparme un momento… - _sonriendo se acerca a la jaula de su mascota - _solo termino con estos señores y volveremos a casa - _sonriendo le acariciaba la cabeza, mientras las pequeñas patitas de los gatitos salían por la reja para jugar con los dedos de él_.

Hombres.- ¿tienes cachorros en esa jaula? - _se acercó viendo la respuesta frente a él - _¿Cuántos son?

Walter.- ellos no están en venta… son mis mascotas…

Hombres.- no te preguntamos si estaban en venta… - _ambos se miraron ya que sabían las consecuencias de no cumplir con su encomiendo - _le daremos lo que pida por ellos.

Walter.- en verdad lo lamento… mi mascota dio a luz hace poco y planeo dejarme a sus crías con migo y no quisi… - _antes de que terminara de hablar uno de los sujetos le sujeto por la espalda y lo separo de la jaula._

Hombre.- _el segundo se inclino ante esta - _son siete contando a la madre… - _abrió la jaula y saco a la joven gata - _¿nos llevamos los seis? - _por su parte, la gata que no sabia que sucedía corrió a una esquina asustada._

Hombre 2.- _forcejeaba para detener al dueño - _conoces al jefe… lleva solo lo que nos pidieron… además, seria injusto dejar a este buen hombre sin al menos uno de los cachorros - _al escuchar esto, el otro tipo saco a uno de los cachorros y lo arrojo bruscamente donde estaba la gata_.

Dueño.- ¿Qué les sucede?... - _miraba el cuerpito del cachorro inmóvil en el suelo - _acaban de matarlo… - _luchando logro conseguir liberarse y rápidamente empezó a desenfundar un arma que portaba (_**sabrán que tener un negocio y por trabajar solo, es mejor tener protección**).

Hombre.- _antes de que pudiera el dueño dispararles, tan siquiera apuntarles, reacciono y le disparo en medio de la cabeza, asesinándolo._

Hombre 2.- ¿Qué acabas de hacer?... lo mataste… - _decía incrédulo ante el cuerpo._

Hombre.- el… tenia un arma… estaba defendiéndome… - _tomo la jaula con los cinco cachorros restantes - _ya… tenemos lo que buscamos… larguémonos de aquí… - _el segundo asintió y ambos salieron del refugio y se marcharon en un automóvil que les esperaba afuera._

Maylin.- _veía todo lo sucedido frente a ella… temblando y llorando con uno de sus hijos muertos a unos centímetros de ella y los demás habían sido separados sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo... aun sin poder creer que todo era cierto - _no… no… no es verdad… - _decía desesperada, esperando que todo fuera solo una simple pesadilla en la que se encontraba - _hijo… - _aun temblando tomo fuerzas y se acercó al pequeño tomándolo en brazos y llorando desgarradoramente al sentir el leve calor que aun despedía el pequeño cuerpo… levanto la mirada y a unos metros tenia su ser mas querido, tendido en el suelo con un carcho de sangre - _W…Walter…. - _corrió a él cargando a su difunto hijo - _por… favor… d…despierta… - _le lamia la cara intentando despertarlo, a como le era tan familiar hacer todos los días en su casa - _p…por… favor…

_Ahí permaneció el resto del día y toda la noche, llorando la perdida de todo lo que amaba y le causaba la felicidad en su vida… perdió a su querida persona que le había adoptado desde cachorra… y también a sus amados hijos… uno muerto y los otros sin saber donde podrían estar… solo le quedaba esperar que serian cuidados y amados como lo serian en su hogar… pero ese anhelo y esperanza era totalmente opuesto a lo que esperaba el grupo de cachorros._

_A altas horas de la noche, ambos sujetos llegaban de regreso al bunker con los cachorros… los nuevos sujetos de pruebas para los experimentos que se realizaban en el interior del lugar._

Hombres.- general… - _hablaban con respeto a su jefe - _logramos traer lo que nos pidió -_mostraron la jaula con los cinco cachorros en su interior, dejando verlos mientras temblaban llorando y buscaban una forma de salir de la jaula._

General.- _suspirando largamente - _esperaba algo mejor… pero estos gatos serán suficientes para la prueba… llévenles al laboratorio - _ordeno a sus subordinados gritándoles, por lo que no dudaron ni un minuto en acatar sus ordenes._

_Dentro de la jaula, los cinco hermanitos lloraban desesperados por estar en los cálidos y suaves brazos de su amada madre… aun que entre ellos, solo una parecía estar tranquila… más que eso estaba llene de emocionado y ansias, ya que creía que estaban siendo llevados a su nuevo hogar y creía que su madre viajaba con su persona._

Gatita.- tranquilos… mami dijo que los humanos nos llevarían a una casa y nos cuidarían… ellos tienen que ser nuestras personas - _sonreía llena de jubilo a sus hermanos - _estoy segura que mami nos espera fuera de la caja.

Hombre.- _dejando la jaula sobre una mesa ya dentro de la sala de operaciones, se retiro dejando al doctor cumplir con su labor._

Doctor.- _introdujo su mano dentro de la jaula y tomo al primero de los cinco - _tranquilo pequeño… solo te dolerá un poco - _lo dejo sobre la mesilla y enseguida tomo una pistola colocándola en el bracito del cachorro _(no me refiero a las armas, si no a las pistolas medicas que utilizan para inyectar… seguro las habrán visto en "Residen Evil") _suministrando una vacuna al animal… haciéndolo gritar y llorar desgarradoramente por el dolor - _lo que sigue te dolerá un poco mas - _tomando otra de las pistolas, la que coloco esta vez en su lomo y luego le inyecto en la columna vertebral, haciendo en esta ocasión que el cachorro quedara inconsciente._

Gatita.- _miraba incrédula lo que sucedía frente a ella… quienes pensaba que serian sus personas, que les querrían y amarían, estaba haciéndolos sufrir - _no… no… mami… ¿Por qué?... - _ sus pocas esperanzas, sueños e ilusiones que tenia del mundo en que vivía, se hacían pedazos frente a sus ojos - _t...todo fue mentira… s…siempre lo fue… los humanos no son buenos… - _corrió a refugiarse a una esquina de la jaula, mientras el doctor seguía "trabajando" con sus hermanos…era suficiente ya como para hacerla caer en la desesperación, se quedo inmóvil esperando que fuera su turno… - _mami… ¿Por qué?... - _se repetía una y otra vez esperando que todo terminara._

Doctor.- _la tomo y la dejo en la mesilla - _¿no tienes miedo pequeña? - _le sonrió acariciando su cabecita - _no te preocupes, si todo sale bien… tu y tus hermanitos estarán bien luego de esto… pero si no es así… bueno… - _le coloco la primera de las dos inyecciones… la podre resistió lo mas que pudo sin gritar, aun que un agudo dolor recorría su cuerpo obligándola a llorar y gritar a al igual que los demás… casi como si la quemaran desde el interior y desgarraran toda parte de su cuerpo - _nunca despertaran… - _sin darle tiempo de recuperarse le coloco la segunda, aun que a diferencia de sus hermanos… ella al escuchar esas palabras no quería darse por vencida y caer en sueños… su cuerpito temblaba y retorcía por el dolor que sentía y al igual que sus hermanos, no logro soportar la pelea, cayendo inconsciente._

Fin del capitulo,

Hola compañeros lectores y escritores, amigos y hermanos… lamento mucho mi abismal tardanza y ausencia en FF, pero dado a algunos problemas que no cabe mencionar no logre escribir en todo este tiempo… en mi regreso, como lo notaron traje el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de mi historia… no se preocupen si terminare la primera… de hecho, estoy trabajando en las dos al mismo tiempopara retomar el tiempo perdido, lo hago ya que el comienzo de la segunda parte no lleva continuidad al final de la primera, así que no se preocupen ya que no arruinare nada jaja… de misma manera esta historia por el momento no se les será en nada entrelazada con Bolt, aun que luego se darán cuenta cuando ya este avanzada.

PD.- nuevamente me perdono y espero me disculpen.

PD2.- también lamento que este capitulo sea tan corto… la falta de escribir me la esta cobrando.

PD3.- pronto subiré un link donde puedan ver unos dibujos de algunos personajes… claro a quien quiera verlos n,n

Sin más que decir… cuídense y tenga un buen día… gracias a mis hermanos Diego, Julio y Cris… saludos especiales a Kheros… saludos a mis amigos Joey, Diego, Iván, Doky, Arturo y Carlos y a todos los demás que me han brindado su apoyo… nos estamos leyendo, se despide Thazadar/Carlo.


End file.
